


Fit for a Birthday

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attraction, Barisi - Freeform, Birthday Presents, First Meetings, Fitness Class, Fitness Instructor Sonny Carisi, Flirting, Gyms, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Nosy Lucia Barba, Set Up, Sweet, fitness studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Rafael Barba wonders why his mother wants to meet at a fitness studio. He soon realises that Lucia is trying to set him up with the attractive fitness instructor. Could it be that she has got him the perfect birthday present?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	Fit for a Birthday

As he walked down the street, Rafael Barba scanned the various business names. Upon finding the Pump and Power Fitness Studio, he stopped and stared. He couldn’t understand why his mother had insisted on meeting there, after her exercise class.

Lucia’s eagerness to treat her son to a birthday dinner, after years of just a phone call, was curious in itself. Still, despite his suspicions, Rafael had accepted the generous invitation. It wasn’t like his stubborn mother would take no for an answer.

Entering the fitness studio, Rafael found a simple set up. A small reception area, which also acted as a mini shop, was out front. The majority of the space was taken up by the exercise room at the back. Rafael appreciated that they didn’t try too hard to be flashy, but a coat of paint would have helped brighten the place up.

As the receptionist was on the phone, Rafael gestured that he was just there to wait. He walked up to the glass wall dividing the two rooms. The class in progress appeared to be a very active one. Rafael was amazed at the vigorous leg work the participants were doing on their mats. Had he not spotted Lucia in the second row, he would have assumed he had the wrong place.

It was then that the man in front of the class caught his attention. Once Rafael looked at him, he found it hard to stop staring. The man was lean and athletic, as one would expect from a fitness instructor. Even in a crouched position, Rafael could tell he was tall. But what struck him most was the handsome face, with an expression that was intense yet warm, simultaneously.

Before he knew it, Rafael had slipped into the studio for a closer look. He found a spot against the wall and continued to watch the attractive instructor. The way his long legs moved had a hypnotic effect on Rafael. The man simply commanded attention, even without barking at the class.

The instructor called out for cool down time, standing up and clapping his hands. He went over to the stereo and turned off the music. Rafael let out a tiny gasp when the man turned to him, catching him staring. Their eyes met for a brief second, which made Rafael’s knees buckle slightly. He tried to be more subtle while the trainer led the class through cool down stretches.

When everyone had finished, Lucia waved towards her son. Hands in his pockets, Rafael strutted towards his mother. He nodded towards the instructor and smirked.

“I’m beginning to understand your sudden enthusiasm for exercise. What happened to the other trainer you were telling me about?”

“Amanda’s heavily pregnant and her doctor recommended bed rest. Sonny is teaching the class now.” Lucia kissed Rafael on the cheek, responding with a knowing smile of her own. “He’s cute, isn’t he? I saw you staring.”

“It’s hard not to, when he’s shouting orders through a headset,” Rafael stated, trying to keep a straight face. He knew it was pointless, since his mother could tell immediately when he was hiding something.

Lucia let out a sigh of frustration and shook her head. “Always criticising. When’s the last time you’ve been on a date?” she asked, squeezing Rafael’s elbow. “You can’t spend all your time at work. How are you going to meet someone when you’re in court all day?”

It suddenly dawned on Rafael why his mother had insisted on meeting at the fitness studio. He mentally cursed himself for not spotting the set up sooner. Being introduced to someone under such conditions always made things awkward. Rolling his eyes, Rafael let out a groan of protest.

“Oh I’m beginning to wish I was working right now.”

Just when he thought about making a quick escape, the instructor walked over to them. A huge grin amplified the attractiveness of his face. Being in close proximity made Rafael’s heart beat faster. He hoped his mother wouldn’t be too embarrassing.

“Good class today, Sonny.”

“Recruiting more people to my class, Lucia?” Sonny asked, giving Rafael a quick look up and down. The slightest of nods inferred that he liked what he saw. “Good to know I haven’t scared you off.”

“Scare me off? Please,” Lucia scoffed, drawing attention back to Rafael. “This is my son, Rafael, the one I was telling you about.”

“The prosecutor, right?” Sonny asked, sticking out his hand in greeting. “Dominick Carisi Junior. But please, call me Sonny.”

Rafael reached out and took Sonny’s hand. He held it for a second before shaking. The two men gazed into each other’s eyes, smiles coming to both their faces.

Before Rafael could say anything, Lucia cut in a little too enthusiastically. “Did I mention it was his birthday, today?”

Sonny’s eyes twinkled with genuine delight as he put his hands on his hips. “Well, happy birthday, in that case. Any special plans for the evening?”

“Rafa doesn’t really celebrate. I’ve had to drag him out to dinner,” Lucia said, touching Sonny’s arm in a friendly gesture. “Though, if a more intriguing offer happened to come up for him, I wouldn’t object to rescheduling.”

“Mama, por favor,” Rafael snapped in embarrassment.

Lucia put her hand up in surrender and glanced between the two men. “Rafa, how about you help Sonny pack up while I go get ready,” she suggested. As she gave a parting wave to Sonny, she leaned to whisper a warning to Rafael. “No lo arruines.”

Turning back to Sonny, Rafael let out a sigh. “I apologise profusely for my mother. Subtlety is not one of her strong points.”

“Lucia’s not so bad,” Sonny replied, kindly. “At least she accepts that you like guys. My Ma refuses to believe that her only son won’t be living a more traditional life. She’s very… Catholic.”

Rafael chuckled in understanding. Something about Sonny’s laid back demeanour calmed his nerves. He noticed that the two of them were alone in the studio. When Sonny proceeded to pick up the exercise mats from the floor, Rafael decided to assist him.

“I’ve got it, you don’t have to do that,” Sonny advised as he took some mats over to a bin in the corner.

“I know. But, if I don’t, mama won’t let me hear the end of it.” Rafael followed Sonny’s lead and put the mats in the bin. He went to get more, but Sonny had raced to gather the rest.

“Then I should take you out for that birthday dinner as a thank you.” Sonny put away the last lot of mats. He placed a warm hand on Rafael’s arm. “There’s a restaurant two blocks from here that makes an amazing burger. After today’s classes, I’d say I’ve earned it.” 

Rafael felt excited at the prospect of dinner with the gorgeous fitness instructor. However, he didn’t want Sonny to feel pressured into a date. “You don’t have to do that, Sonny. I’m sure you’d rather hang out with someone who wouldn’t pass out two minutes into your class.”

“Are you sure beyond a reasonable doubt?” Sonny quipped, raising his eyebrows.

Rafael barked out a laugh. He realised that Sonny’s lawyer joke did make a good point. He had barely been talking to Sonny for five minutes, but he could already sense something between them. It was clear that Sonny felt the same, as he leaned in to kiss Rafael’s cheek.

“I want to take you to dinner,” Sonny told Rafael, in earnest. He took a last look around the studio, making sure everything was clear before heading for the door. “Besides, after everything Lucia’s been saying, I need to be sure you live up to the hype.”

“Well, it will get my mother off my back for a little while.” Rafael’s body was still tingling from the cheek kiss. The feeling spread throughout his whole body as Sonny opened the door for him. “Plus, I’m in the mood for a big juicy steak.”

“Now you’re talking.” Sonny locked the studio and gestured towards the locker rooms. “I’ll go shower and get ready. I’ll try not to keep you waiting too long.”

“I’m sure you’re worth the wait, beyond a reasonable doubt,” Rafael replied, flirtatiously.

As Sonny walked to the locker room, Rafael took in the view from behind. His enjoyment was interrupted when he noticed Lucia standing nearby. Given that she was still in her workout ensemble, Rafael deduced that his mother had been spying the whole time. He gave her a good natured eye roll, not wanting to admit verbally that she’d been right.

“So, it looks like that went well,” Lucia commented.

“Lo siento, mama,” Rafael said, beaming. “But we have to reschedule our dinner plans.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Barisi Professions Bingo: FITNESS INSTRUCTOR  
> I've had ideas for other squares, but the inspiration for this one hit me straight away.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
